


Rose-Tinted Glasses

by seasaltmemories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Asexual Character, Communication Failure, F/M, Idealization, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to disappear. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him to love her. He was too afraid to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose-Tinted Glasses

They were the Sun and the Moon, connected but never to meet to touch. It wasn't a physical distance between them. Lizzy still visited Ciel often as their wedding day came closer and closer. She would always be chatting away about nonsense neither cared about, making a witty quip or two, and then disappearing again. They appeared happy, more at ease than they had been in years, but emotionally they seemed to be stranded on different worlds.

They knew many secrets now: Lizzy's talent, the Watchdog's crimes, no longer did they play pretend and dance around the fact there was nothing normal about their family. But still more secrets lingered between them, ones both kept.

And it was horrible because Lizzy was so selfless and so brave. Ciel knew she had stained her hands more than once in his name. Still she was a proper lady, always appearing clean and perfect. She was an angel. At first she seemed only bright and beautiful before revealing her holy mission and unbreakable resolve.

In a way she was too much for him. She was too bright and too pure for someone like him. They were made of different stuff. She was hope and dreams, wings flying towards the future. But he, he was grounded in hate and quicksand, slowly sinking, sinking, til he disappeared without a trace.

Ciel was dirty and he was too aware of that fact. As he grew older, he lacked the desire most adolescents gained towards one gender or another. It made things less complicated, which he was grateful for, unless  _she_  was concerned. Around her he started to feel like a fool and want worthless things like to run a hand through her hair, or feel the softness of her skin. But then he'd be blinded by her radiance and his dirtiness would be revealed for everyone to see. He almost stopped seeing her as human, but a saint that deserved to be embedded into the rose-colored windows of churches. Ciel had to be content to simple watch her burn brighter and brighter as he faded away.

However Lizzy was human, more human than most people. She wasn't content to stand idly while he wasted away. She bleed red blood and cursed and cried as she tried to save him from a danger she couldn't pinpoint. She tried so hard to save him, but he didn't want salvation. He wanted her smiling and laughing like always. He wanted her to be the familiar Lizzy he knew, something constant in this ever-shifting world.

Didn't he know she's built her life around him though? Ciel may only use one eye but was he blind to all the work she has put into becoming the perfect wife for the Queen's Watchdog? Did he know she was nothing without him? It was sad but true; she had no future besides standing by his side.

He wanted to disappear. She wanted him to stay.

She wanted him to love her. He was too afraid to.

They both wanted a peaceful life, or at least as peaceful as can be eliminating the scum of the underworld, but it was impossible for them. They never faced these problems, preferring to go through everyday life.

Ciel didn't wonder how when she took his name things could continue on like this.

Lizzy didn't wonder if her future husband would even be able to hold her like she wanted him to her, or kiss her in the intimate fashion like the adults they were.

No they both had 20/20 vision yet wore rose-tinted glasses. He saw an angel that didn't deserve one marked by a demon like him. She saw him as someone worth devoting your entire life to. Neither of these visions, were wrong. Neither of these visions were right. They were just two different points-of view in the game called life. But they were destined to be a team, a partnership, and they couldn't work together like this.

Despite the knowledge, they put off these difficult problems. Lizzy still continued to visit Ciel often as the date grew closer and closer. Then she'd chat away about nonsense neither cared about, make a witty quip or two before disappearing again.

"This is good," He'd mutter to himself at night.

"This is great," She'd force a smile as she greeted him again.

"Things couldn't be better," They 'd lie to themselves as they started the cycle over and over again.


End file.
